Spark in the Dark
by black wolf of nightmares
Summary: A story about a mutant who has been discriminated against all his life, and kicked out by his parents, and he wants somewhere safe to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Spark in the Dark**

Chapter 1: A meeting of Chance 

It was cold. This was the sort of weather Adam liked. It helped him to concentrate. He had been travelling now for a fortnight, trying to get to the mansion. The safe place he had been told about. It was a place where mutants weren't discriminated. Unfortunately he hadn't packed for this all he had been his black shirt trousers and a pair of fingerless gloves. If he stayed out here, in this pine forest, much longer he would probably freeze. All he could hear were his footsteps in the snow and what felt like gale force wind whistling in the trees and through his long, black hair.

Then he heard a noise, he couldn't make out what it what it was so he turned around and had a look. It was a man on a bike, going at quite a pace.

"What have I got to lose" Adam muttered to himself, as he put out his thumb.

The biker slowed and stopped a few meters in front of him.

"Hey kid, where you going" the man said in a rather loud voice.

Adam looked at him closer, if the guy wasn't riding a bike, he may have mistaken him for a black wolf.

"Stop wasting my time" he shouted impatiently.

"Xavier's school for the gifted and talented" Adam replied.

"Well this is your lucky day kid, that's where I'm heading to" the man said.

Adam headed over to the bike and hoped on. The man threw him some leathers, which Adam presumed he should put on, seeing the speed at the man went.

"What's your name kid" the guy asked as they set off.

"Adam" he replied, yours?

"Wolver. . ." he paused "Logan"

"Nice to meet you kid" Logan said.

"Same" Adam answered.

They had travelled for a few hours before arriving at some large black gates which opened as they got closer. Logan pulled up to the door where the door was. Adam knew instinctively to get off the bike. He waited as he saw Logan put the bike away. He stared at the school. It was amazing.

"What you waiting for, go in" said a voice from behind.

He knew it was Logan. So he opened the door slowly as not to make it creep, as it was dark. He entered. There was a voice coming from a room, sounded like an English accent, singing, and badly.

"From England" asked Logan.

Adam nodded, he thought actions spoke better than words.

"Well, get some sleep it's late"

He looked up at a clock, it was 1o'clock in the morning.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and looked at Logan, who was already up the steps holding some clothes. He followed him to an empty room.

"You sleep here, and do sleep you'll need it"

He nodded at Logan and went inside, her heard Logan go downstairs to where the voice was coming from. He looked around, so he was finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spark in the Dark**

Chapter 2: A storm is settling

Adam jolted up. Sweat was dripping from his face. It was another nightmare. He just couldn't escape his past, even here in this safe haven for mutants it still haunted him. He looked up at the clock, it was 6:00am, there was no point in going back to sleep now so he got up and put some clothes on and went down stairs. At about 6:05am he found the kitchen, somebody had already been in as all the draws were open. He found some bread and put it in the toaster. He saw someone go past the door in a hurry, so he quickly grabbed his toast and followed them.

It was a women with white hair, she ran through a door which she left slightly ajar. So Adam walked to it when he heard her talking to someone, it sounded like an old man.

"Professor, somebody new is at the acade" she said with a worried tone.

"I know Storm" he interrupted, "In fact he is listening to this very conversation"

Adam jumped, how did the professor know he was listening.

"Come in"

It was the mans voice, but in his head, how could this be, then Adam remembered this place was for mutants. Adam slowly opened the door and peered in. Storm, Adam caught her name from the conversation, was stood next to a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello, my name is Professor Xavier, and I welcome you to our Academy"

Adam nodded.

"Well I see Logan has shown you your room"

"Yes" Adam mumbled.

"Well, from now on Storm, will show you around"

Adam nodded. Storm walked up to Adam

"It's nice to have you here" she said to him as she took him out the room.

She showed him around the upper levels of the academy, but all he could think about was how relaxing it was being around her, he finally felt accepted here. Around Storm at least.

"So how old are you"

"Nineteen"

"Why did you come here"

"I wanted to come to a place where people are like me"

"What is your name?"

"Adam"

"Why didn't you talk to the professor"

"I didn't feel I could trust him"

"But you can trust me?"

"Yes"

"Well, now I've shown you the upper levels lets show you the lower ones"

Storm to him to an hidden elevator in one of the walls. It opened and they went down. When it opened Adam was shocked, it was all immaculately clean and made of metal, just what he liked. She took him around and showed him the infirmary and where the clothes were kept.

"So what is your mutation?"

"If you can take me somewhere safe I'll show you"

Storm took him back up the lift and to an insulated room which looked like a gym but with an area of metal on the floor which looked like it would be used for sparing. She pointed to one side of the area, Adam walked to it while Storm walked to the other side.

"Before you show me lets test your skills"

She threw a punch at him which he ducked, then swiped her legs so she fell to the floor and then he put his arm over her neck. He then backed off thinking he may of hurt her. She then got off the floor and smiled at him.

"You have a lot of skill, we'll see how you do in the danger room next time"

Adam looked surprised, it seemed she had took it easy on him.

"Now show me your power"

"Ok"

Adams eyes went black, and blue bolts appeared down his arms. He made his hands into a ball moulding the electricity, he then jolted his hands towards the wall and the electricity ball hit it and set it on fire. The fire alarm sound and the sprinkler system kicked in to put it out.

"It looks like you know how to use your power well"

"I trained quite a bit back in England"

They both left the room. Dripping wet.

"Go dry yourself off and then I'll meet your in the lounge"

"Ok"

Adam went up stairs and put on his white shirt and tracksuit bottoms, just in cause there was anymore training, then he headed back down stairs and walked into the lounge. He had a look around but Storm wasn't there.

"She must still be changing" he said to himself.

He had a look at the clock. It was 7:00o'clock. He walked up to the window and looked out side. He saw some people playing basketball, using their power to pass the ball to himself, he was in once place then passed it and then reappeared where the ball went.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" a voice said from behind.

Adam knew it was Storm, but he turned round just to check that it wasn't a mutant copying her voice.

"Its ok, I don't mind waiting, what are we going to do now"

"I'm going to tale you back to the Professor"

"Why?"

"To see what he thinks of when I tell him what you can do"

They walked to his office and knocked on the door. Storm the walked in, he must be talking to her in her head. Adam followed.

"Well Storm, how's our new pupil coming along"

"Very well, he has some skills in hand combat and seems confident in his powers"

"Good, now Adam tell me about your family" he switched his attention to Adam.

"I would prefer it if I didn't"

"Why"

"Would you just drop it, I don't want to talk about it"

"Very well, but I could help you"

Adam turned his back on the Professor. Sensing the anger Storm interrupted.

"Professor, do you think he is ready?"

The Professor switched his attention back to Storm.

"Let him try the beginners programme, and them move him up levels accordingly"

Adam turned his attention back to the conversation. But he still had his back turned.

"Try what?"

"The danger room!" replied the Professor.

* * *

I'd like to thank Flamer89 for letting me incorporate her character in a intertwining story and for helping me develop my ideas. 


End file.
